This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are using trimodal spectroscopy for the detection of dysplasia and cancer in vivo in the oral cavity. We have developed the FastEEM spectrofluorometer to collect reflectance and fluorescence spectra in vivo via a fiber optic probe. Spectra are analyzed using trimodal spectroscopic algorithms (i.e. the combination of three spectroscopic techniques: diffuse reflectance, light scattering, and intrinsic fluorescence spectroscopy) to obtain biochemical, structural, and morphological information about the tissue. We are developing real-time diagnostic algorithms so that the FastEEM spectrofluorometer can be used as a guide to biopsy.